Turn Back Time
by MysteriousClue
Summary: After a run in with the Black Org. Shinichi lost what he holds most dear. Now ten years later with the trail of the Org. having gone cold. Conan is attempting to move on with the life fate bestrewed upon him, but his life is thrown back in to chaos with the arrival of a new BO member. Code Name: Moon Shine.


**Hi, everyone here's my first fanfic, yay.**

**Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Detective Conan I'm just having fun with a muse I decided to share whit all of you. **

* * *

**Prologue: Too late.**

Life just wasn't fair! Thought the once famous detective of east as he slowly followed the procession making it's way though endless rows and past countless more. It felt like an eternity had gone by before they came to a stop at their destination. He cast his gaze beyond the procession and watched with eyes that had once shone a cerulean blue as deep as the sea and endless as the sky. Now cold, lifeless, empty as if they'd been replaced with glass, as they placed the grave maker in the ground.

Why, did it have to be you? You didn't deserve this, not you, you were an angel! You were always helping every and anyone who needed it and you changed so many lives for the better, he thought, remembering her loving, kind, yet sad face.

You shouldn't of have had to go though all that pain, and now you're gone and it's all my fault. I put you though unimaginable pain waiting for me, wondering if I had forgotten you. I called to reassure you, giving you hope that was dashed to peaces by my lies, broken promises and the news that I couldn't come home yet. You wondered if I was really on a case or just making an excuse to spend time with a girl I had met and liked, not wanting to lose any time away from her. Never knowing that I was always by your side, though the good and the bad times. The happy and sad, the joys and the tears. I've been there though it all with you. I helped and comforted you to the best of my ability, easing your burden in any way I could. Yet I could not give you what you truly wanted, what we once had. I can not turn back the hands of time, no matter how much I want to. I tried to reach the distant miracle that would make our happy ending but time ran out. I tried my hardest to protect you, but in the end it didn't even matter, it wasn't enough. I couldn't prevent it, I was the cause of it. You died because of me.

I never got the chance to tell you, had it really been to late then, when you told me you wanted to never see or hear from me again? Did you truly mean it? Would you have forgiven me with time? Had there still been a chance for us then? But it doesn't matter. It's really to late now. You're no longer here.

He looked up in time to see a couple that she had helped not a month back. His heart ached for the future he'd never see because of his own selfish pride. He'd left her standing there in Tropical Land with a wave of his hand. He had told her he would catch up with her later, but that never happened. She had warned him earlier that day about sticking his nose into these type of things but he did so anyways, out of his pride as the best detective Baika had to offer. He was too clever to be caught. He had followed a suspicious man dressed in black and witnessed a transaction between the man in black and the owner of what he assumed to be a large company. While he was taking pictures of the scene, the partner of the man in black snuck up behind him and bashed him over the head with a rod knocking him to the ground, stunned. To silence him they fed him APTX 4869 a poison that was suppose to kill him, but he got rare side effect that shrunk him instead.

It just wasn't fair! Why did you have to be the one who died when you were completely innocent! How come I'm the one who got to live? It was completely my own fault, so why did you have to be the one to pay the price for my mistakes? I'm the one who's suppose to die, I'm the one who started all this. You had nothing to do with it, why did it have to be you?

It was finally his turn to bid fair well to the newly deceased. He knelt down and stared at the marker, then in an almost inaudible whisper he said "I'm so sorry. . . You're right in hating me, I caused you nothing but pain.

"I really should just go to hell," he chuckled darkly.

"At lest this way you'll never have to see me again, or think of me for that matter, Sayonara Mouri-San." He sat there and stared at the grave, she wasn't there, her body gone long before now. There's nothing left of you, you're gone just like that, as if you were never there in the first place. But you were real and you were here with everyone. Ran you are dearly missed. No one here will ever be able to forget you . It's me who should be there, not you Ran. There was so much left for you to do, and everyone still needs you, but you're gone forever and it's all my fault. I'm the one to blame, I took you away from everyone.

He sat there for what must have been an hour before Eri came and picked the stunned seven year old up and carried him to the car. He watched as her grave got farther and farther away, as he fell into the endless dark and never ending cold to be forever lost within himself.

Kudo Shinichi died that night never to walk the earth again.


End file.
